


Ghostly Bride

by cutiecat92



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, Episode: s02e14 Beauty Marked, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, M/M, Sam Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiecat92/pseuds/cutiecat92
Summary: What if Prince Aragon had chosen the rarest bride of all instead of Sam? After all, what's more rare and unique then a Halfa?But can Danny survive the viper-nest of the Dragon Prince's Royal Court long enough to be saved?Will he want to be saved?...FanArt: http://amanda040.deviantart.com/gallery/62971225/Ghostly-Bride-Fanfic-ArtSet during the Episode 'Beauty Marked', Cannon-Divergence afterwards. Rating WILL go up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't be posting a new story without finishing the last one, but I've put this one off for over a year and loads of people have been asking me to post it.  
> I haven't abandoned Hidden Talent! I'm just splitting up my time between the two to help me work through my writers block!

 

* * *

 

The blue flames surrounded the Ghostly Dragon and Hero in a fierce inferno, burning up the forests of the Prince’s lands as he pinned the Half Ghost down beneath his massive clawed paw. Prince Aragon wanted nothing more than to kill the teen slowly and painfully for trying to take his bride when a sudden thought occurred to him just before he was going to incinerate the white-haired hero.

 

The boy was unique, so much more so than his human bride. He wasn’t even planning to keep the girl since she was unfit to wed and if he destroyed the teen he would have no bride at all. But the boy, a Halfa, was nothing anybody else had; he was one of only two of his kind while there were millions of humans.

 

The boy would make a better Princess than a human of his choosing and taking a male as a bride was not against any current laws, it wasn’t common, but it still happened in the Ghost Zone and **that** was exactly what he’d wanted in the first place: a rare and unique bride.

 

If he wed this boy it would surely break the curse upon his kingdom and really his subjects behind him once more.

 

As the Prince thought, Danny regained consciousness and peeked up at the Dragon glaring down at him menacingly, surprised that he hadn’t been engulfed in a flaming ball of death “Uhh…” he muttered, struggling under the massive paw nervously. He was becoming incredibly uncomfortable with the way the Prince was staring at him intensely.

 

What happened to the ‘Slow and Painful’ death he‘d been promised? Not that he was complaining, but one minute they were fighting and the next he was pinned under the painfully silent Dragon.

 

“I‘ll make a deal with you, child”

 

“Huh?” Danny blinked up at him in surprise “Wad‘ya mean?”

 

“I shall let you live if you stay in the human girl's place”

 

“And if I say ‘no’?” Danny scoffed, trying to pry the claws away from himself with more effort the before. Be trapped in the Ghost Zone as the Dragon Prince’s prisoner? No thanks.

 

“Then I Shall Destroy You!” Aragon roared in his face with heated breath, smoke seeping from his nostrils, preparing to burn him alive.

 

“Whoa! Whoa!” Danny cried out, holding his hands up in defense. Burning to death by Dragon-fire wasn’t how he wanted to die, no matter how cool it sounded “What about Sam and Tucker?!”

 

“Who?”

 

“My human friends! **If** I stay you have to let them go home safely!” he demanded. Between death and imprisonment, he’d take imprisonment anytime and at least that way he could make sure Sam and Tucker were safe.

 

“I was planning to throw the girl in the Dungeons for her display, but if these terms guarantee your cooperation I shall banish them from my lands instead”

 

“Deal!”

 

* * *

 

 _‘What was wrong with this girl?!’_ Sam scolded mentally, glaring at the docile Ghost Princess. Why wouldn’t she stand-up to her jerk of an older brother? She was just as powerful! How could she just stand there, sticking by her ‘Princess Morals’ while Danny and Tucker fought just outside the castle walls?!

 

Castle walls that Sam couldn’t leave because of the stupid tiara!

 

“You’re just as smart as your brother and just as powerful!”

 

“True…” Dora admitted, lifting her amulet before dropping it just as quickly “But Princesses should do as they‘re told: I couldn’t rule the Kingdom on my own since no-one would support my claim. No one listens to un-wed women, no matter their status” she was not the one who could end the eternal night that the Kingdom had been forced to endure for nearly 1600 years.

 

“Man, you really **_are_** stuck in the Dark Ages!” Sam groaned, throwing her arms up in frustration “Women can be rulers! You‘ll never be happy with your brother!”

 

“Soon that will not matter” Dora smiled calmly “Once my brother marries he‘ll no longer be of need of my support and I shall be married off to a Nobleman or Prince. **_Then_** I shall get my ‘Happily Ever After’ ” she stated, throwing the Goths words back in her face about her not being happy.

 

“You don’t need to get married to be happy!”

 

“Why should I trust you?” Dora snorted in an un-ladylike manner, pointing at Sam accusingly “You‘ve been nothing but trouble for me since you entered the Beauty Pageant! Even when I _begged_ and told you the Prince would have my head!” she screamed, her face morphing into a fearsome Dragon-like sneer “You are a cruel, spiteful and selfish little girl! And I am happy my brother won’t be marrying you: he and the realm deserve better!”

 

“How very true, Dorathea!”

 

“Brother!” Dora squeaked, her and Sam spinning around on the spot to see the Prince still in Dragon form with a slightly scorched Danny in his clutches.

 

“You are correct, Dorathea. I do deserve much better than **_that_** ” he spat, glaring down at the Goth “And I have found a better bride: the Halfa, Daniel Phantom!”

 

“What?!” Sam screeched as the Prince presented a shell-shocked Danny.

 

“Bride!?” he cried out “I thought I was a prisoner! Not a Bride!”

 

“Nonsense” Aragon scoffed down at the white-haired teen “You agreed to take the human’s place, and you shall. I have no need for a captive, but a wife is highly required” he stated before shrinking down to his humanoid form and dragging Danny over to the two speechless women.

 

“Danny! You can’t **_Marry_** him!” Sam cried as she snapped out of her stupor as the boy was pushed into Dora’s hold and Aragon stalked towards her.

 

“Hey! Tell _him_ that! I thought I was agreeing to be his prisoner in exchange for you and Tucker being set free!” Danny argued back, not fighting the Princess’s hold since he had given his word and he wouldn’t break a promise, even if he hadn’t known what he’d promised in the first place.

 

“You Idiot!” the Goth cursed, fighting against the guards hold as the Ghost Prince pried the tiara from her head.

 

“You will not insult my future Queen, Wench!” Aragon hissed in her pale face, snapping his fangs at her before turning to Danny and placing the binding tiara on the fidgeting boys head “Take my new Princess to his chambers, Dorathea. And make him presentable! No more of this nonsense” he ordered, waving towards Sam’s Gothed-out gown.

 

“Wait!” Danny called, pulling against Dora’s guiding hold “You still have to take my friends home!”

 

“And I shall” Aragon snorted with a role of his red eyes before turning his attention to the two ghost restraining Sam “Guards, escort the humans back to their world. You may have to fish the other from the mote” he commanded, waving them away.

 

“No!” Sam cried out as she was dragged from the castle “I won't leave without Danny!”

 

“Then I suppose you will not be leaving because neither shall he! Ever!” Prince Aragon roared, slamming the castle doors behind them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

This was so wrong! He couldn’t marry a guy, especially a _Ghost_ one! His parents would kill him!

 

“Cheer up, Sir Phantom. You’re going to be a Princess!” Dora smiled, scrubbing the teen’s snow-white hair; pulling bits of twig and leafs from the strands.

 

“I don‘t wanna be a Princess!” Danny scolded, sulking lower into his bath water. This sucked; the first time he was naked around a girl, and even though it was awkward and embarrassing as he’d imagined, the girl was a Ghost! And not even a Ghost girl he liked like _that_ “Why the heck does your brother want to marry me? I‘m a boy!”

 

“Does it matter?” Dora asked with a confused head-tilt as she scrubbed some dirt from the fight off Danny’s leg.

 

“Yes!” Danny cried out, throwing his arms up dramatically, sending water flying over the rim of the tub “I have nothing against Gay-Marriage, but **_I‘m_** not gay! And I thought in the Middle-aged things like that were considered ‘sinful’ or something!”

 

“I suppose that‘s true for the human world, but not here”

 

“What’d ya‘ mean?”

 

“Ghost‘s don’t really pay attention to gender” Dora shrugged, dumping a bucket of water over the teens head to rinse off the soap before handing him a towel “Making offspring isn’t the same for Ghosts as humans. The dominant implants their energy into the submissive partner and it grows from there, it's all the same: two males, two females, Heck! A female could impregnate a male, but that‘s _very_ rare. Rarer than offspring in general”

 

“Are you telling me your brother wants to _impregnate_ me?!” Danny screeched, jumping from the tub to shake the Princess by her shoulders “I can’t get **_pregnant_**! I‘m only 15! And a _boy_ , a _human_ boy! I haven’t even finished school yet!”

 

“Calm yourself, Sir Phantom!” Dora yelped in surprise before wrapping the towel around his bare waist “Ghost children are _incredibly_ rare, I highly doubt you‘ll get pregnant in the next century at least”

 

Danny relaxed with a tired sigh, wrapping the towel tighter around him with a blush as he realised that the Princess had seen his junk while he was busy freaking out. At least he didn’t have to worry about having a kid anytime soon, but that didn’t answer his question of how the heck was Aragon going to ‘implant’ his energy into him? Intangibility? Injection, maybe? He couldn’t wrap his head around it, at the very least he hoped it wasn’t anything gross like kissing or something. The idea of kissing that jerk of a Prince made him want to gag; he didn’t want to do that every day of his (shudder) married afterlife! There wasn’t enough toothpaste in the world that cloud make him feel clean after _that_.

 

“Ah-HA! I knew we had a backup gown around here somewhere!” Dora cheered, catching Danny’s attention as she pulled a bright-pink dress from a trunk at the bottom of the bed.

 

“I‘m not wearing a dress!” Danny scolded at the offended piece of clothing, it was worse than the ’My Fair Lady’ costume the whole school saw him in during Sam’s ‘Save the Frogs’ speech!

 

“But it‘s expected!”

 

“I‘m a **boy** ”

 

“My brother will have my head for sure if I fail to give him a proper Princess for the second time!” Dora pleaded desperately, hoping her plea wouldn’t fall on deaf ears like they had with the selfish human girl “You only have to wear gowns during the celebrations! After that, I can find you clothing more suitable for a male!”

 

Danny bit his lip with a cringe at the Princess’s ‘puppy-dog’ eyes she was giving him. Why did her afterlife have to be at stake? Damn his Ghostly Obsession! Why did his have to be to protect and help others in need?!

 

“Fine!” he groaned in defeat “But I‘m not wearing that; it‘s **_Pink_**!”

 

“Hmm… I suppose you are correct” Dora admitted, holding the dress up in front of the teen “Pink doesn’t work with your colouring as a Ghost. Too bad; you would look great in it while in your human form” she sighed sadly “Black works best with you, but the Prince would kill me if I present another one of his brides in black!”

 

“What about white?” Danny suggested awkwardly, not really comfortable with the whole situation, but wanting to be helpful.

 

“Yes!” Dora cheered, happy with his cooperation and suggestion as she put the pink dress back in the trunk “Along with some green to bring out your eyes! Luckily my brother is putting the wedding off until later, so the seamstress has time to whip something up while I tutor you in the ways of a Princess!”

 

“Great…” Danny groaned sarcastically with a grimace as he thought of himself going through all the trials the girls in the Pageant had to do “Wait, I saw a poster saying the wedding was supposed to be on Sunday, when‘s it been moved to?”

 

“It shall more than likely be held next week; Sundays are the Holiest days, perfect for a Royal Wedding. And the Prince will need time to write a marriage contract”

 

“Contract? What‘s that for?” he asked in confusion. The only sort of contract in marriage he could think about was the marriage-certificate, not that he really knew much about weddings anyway, he was only 15 after all.

 

“It‘s simply to address the dowry, bride-price and such” Dora shrugged, shifting through the clothing in the trunk, looking for something Danny could wear “Speaking of the marriage contract, who should we contact for the negotiation?”

 

“Contact? Why do I need to contact someone?” Danny asked, sitting in a chair on one side of the chamber, pulling the towel tighter to his waist.

 

“Your guardian has to be present during the negotiations; someone has to pay your dowry and receive the bride-price” she explained, pulling out a nightgown for Danny to sleep in “It‘s traditional. My brother was not going to bother with a human bride, but since you‘re Half-Ghost he will probably stick to tradition”

 

“Guardian…” Danny squeaked, his tan skin blanching in realisation. His parents! His mum and dad had no idea where he was! They didn’t even know he was half Ghost, so how was he going to explain that he was going to marry a Ghost Prince of the Medieval part of the Ghost Zone?!

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

  
Prince Aragon was rather pleased with the outcome of the day's events. True, his first ride had been atrocious, but the new one he’d received in exchange was truly worth the wait. The boy wasn’t one of a kind but was close enough by being only one of two Halfa’s in existence. He was also rather beautiful in an exotic way; tan skin with a pretty boyish face and a slim, but strong body. A rare combination in the Ghost Zone from his experience and he could not ask for a better candidate, especially not from the mortal realm.

 

Not to mention his new bride was also powerful, unlike the human girl, defeating many foes including the Ghost King himself; Pariah Dark.

 

Now Aragon could take his time preparing for his wedding as his bride would be seen as acceptable to his Council, unlike the human. If things went smoothly the curse upon his lands would end by next Sunday and the threat of rebellion smothered as his people rallied once again behind him.

 

“Brother?” Dora called to Aragon as she entered his private study unannounced much to his annoyance.

 

“What have I told you about knocking!” he hissed rhetorically, causing her to flinch back in fear.

 

“I‘m sorry, My Prince!” Dora cried out “I just wish to tell you that I have bathed Sir Phantom and put him to bed for the night!” she quickly explained her interruption of his contemplation.

 

“How is my betrothed?” Aragon asked uncaringly with a smirk, leaning back in his throne-like chair.

 

“Somewhat distressed, my Prince” Dora told him nervously “While explaining about the marriage-contract he came to realise he had not yet informed his parents of his Halfa status or where he was, before attempting to flee the castle” _‘resulting in him crashing head-first into the barrier made by the tiara’_ she added mentally, but not bothering to tell her brother since he already knew the teen could not leave without him taking it off.

 

“Ridiculous” Aragon snorted at his betrothed’s emotional behaviour “He should forget them as he shall not see them again until their own deaths”

 

“But what of the marriage negotiations, Brother?”

 

“His family are _humans_ , so they have no right to anything from me! Especially not a bride-price!” he sneered at the idea of such inferior beings gaining anything from him. A human wife would have been fine since she would have been nothing more than an object and discarded into the dungeon once her role had been fulfilled, but he wouldn’t negotiate with the likes of them! “I‘ve decided that since my bride is half Ghost it is only fitting that I will debate his worth with the only other of his kind. Only another Halfa could bargain a marriage-contract for another. Don’t you agree, Dorathea?”

 

 _‘No’_ Dora mentally answered immediately; Sir Phantom **_hated_** Lord Plasmius and only the boy’s guardian should be in-charge of debating his rights and obligations in a marriage, not someone he didn’t even trust. But verbally she responded positively, as she was expected to “Yes, my Prince”

 

“Good. Now I hope you have arranged an acceptable gown for him, unlike last time” Aragon growled, remembering the disgrace of a dress his last bride had appeared in.

 

“Yes, Brother!” Dora smiled happily “He‘s accepted graciously that he is expected to wear a gown during the processions! We have also decided on an acceptable colour that will suit him perfectly and I shall have the Seamstress measure him tomorrow!”

 

“Surprising how you couldn’t convince the human girl to behave but was successful with the boy” he stated sarcastically.

 

“The human child was an un-mannered beast, my Prince” She stated with a dark scold “Thankfully Sir Phantom is much more considerate and understanding of our traditions” after using her ‘damsel-in-distress’ card anyway.

 

“Excellent. Now be gone!” Aragon waved her away “I have much to prepare before the wedding! Including meeting with the Court first thing after mass tomorrow”

 

Making sure she was out of her brother’s sight before rolling her eyes, Dora left the study and headed towards the Royal Seamstresses’ workrooms; she had much more to get done for the wedding than him! Nevermind the fact that she has to send invitations and prepare the Feasting Hall _**again**_ , but she also had to make sure Sir Phantom was sorted, trained, and God forbid, ready for the wedding _night_. The boy was so clueless that she doubted he knew what to expect during the consummation, especially since he hadn’t become distressed during their conversation about heirs.

 

He was 15! Surely he knew how children were made, but then again… Dora _had_ seen his parents and highly doubted they would have sat down and discussed it with the teen. Not really surprising seeing how bad he was with girls if her hunch was correct.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe that just happened!” Sam cried out in frustration not long after being thrown through the Fenton’s Ghost Portal, still dressed in the Gothic Princess gown she had fashioned with in the Medieval Kingdom.

 

“I know!” Tucker agreed, watching the girl pace the lad “Why would the Dragon guy wanna marry Danny? He‘s a **Dude**! Is he blind or something?”

 

“Does it matter?!” Sam screamed, waving her arms above her head dramatically “We gotta save Danny!”

 

“How? The Spector Speeder‘s back there and neither of us can fly” he winced, thinking of the ‘No Tech’ zone “You shouldn’t worry anyway: Danny will get out of there on his own”

 

“But he ** _won't_** , Tucker! You know Danny! He never goes back on his word!” Sam stressed, how could the Tech-Geek be so relaxed?! Danny was going to get _married_! “He told that Prince he‘d marry him in exchange for us leaving alive! He‘s too noble for his own good and won't even think about escaping!”

 

“Damn… you‘re right. That‘s Danny all over”

 

“See?! We so have to save him!”

 

“But how?” Tucker asked “His parents didn’t make any other sort of Ghost Zone transport except for the Ecto-Skeleton, but that’s been missing since Danny took down Pariah Dark”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“Maybe we could tell them a Ghost stole the Speeder and they‘ll build a new one!”

 

“That would take too much time!” Sam sighed, rubbing her tired eyes, ignoring her now ink covered fingers “If we wait too long, Danny will be married by the time we get to him!”

 

“…We could always go to Vlad‘s” Tucker suggested after a few moments of tense silence “He‘s bound to have something we could use”

 

“We can’t go to **_Plasmius_** for help! He‘s Danny‘s archenemy!” Sam scolded him, unable to believe how stupid his suggestion was.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Tucker huffed “I‘m saying we could break-in and _steal_ something!”

 

“That‘s not a bad idea…” Sam admitted, nodding in approval “Only problem is getting to Wisconsin and breaking into Plasmius‘ fortress of a castle” she sighed sadly as reality crushed the plan “I guess we should at least _try_ and convince Danny‘s parents to build a new Speeder before risking our lives with Vlad”

 

“They should be getting home soon” Tucker stated, checking his PDA “Maybe we could tell them a Ghost Kidnapped Danny too; so they build it faster. That way they won't freak out when he doesn’t come home”

 

“Are you nuts?” Sam scolded “They‘ll just freak-out more! No, if they ask we‘ll tell them he‘s still at the Pageant and that he’ll be crashing over at your house”

 

“Ya‘ think they‘ll buy it?”

 

“Of course! He always tries to stay away from home this close to his birthday! Now if you don’t mind, I‘m gonna go get changed before they get back” she stated, heading for the basement stairs. There was no way she was walking home dressed like that, and the last thing she needed was for the Fenton’s to see her dressed like some Rocky Horror reject and think she’d gone completely loopy. Not that she doubted they would believe her lie; Mr. Fenton was always ready to blame everything on Ghosts and Danny would often crash a Tucker’s during the weekend.

 

She just didn’t want them to get distracted by the outfit and start asking her about it. Hopefully, she could find some of Jazz’s clothes that fit or she’d have to borrow Danny’s and that would be way too awkward to explain.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Danny woke the next morning rather early, not that he’d slept much the night before thanks to him tossing and turning, thinking about his parents. He’d been gone all night, had they been up the entire time worrying? Had they called the police when he hadn’t got home for his curfew or gone out looking for him in a panic?

 

Honestly, they probably called Sam and Tucker first, but he knew they wouldn’t tell them anything. Heck, they’d most likely covered for him while planning a daring rescue, not that he could leave due to the tiara or his sense of honour; he promised the Prince, given him his word and Danny never broke a promise. Even if it meant marrying a crazy Dragon Ghost Prince.

 

But that wouldn’t stop Sam and Tucker from trying and even though he knew they wouldn’t tell his secret to anyone no matter what; if he didn’t go home in a couple days he couldn’t say the same for Jazz. She’d blab to Mum and Dad as soon as she found out he was missing then her ’Protective, overbearing sister mode’ would kick-in. Either that or she’d go to Vlad, which may or may not be worse and he couldn’t decide.

 

Grimacing at the idea of the taunts Vlad would come-up with if he ever found out about the marriage, Danny rolled out of the lavished feather bed and pulled off the stupid girly nightgown before searching for his suit.

 

He could put up with dressing like a girl for a few days until after the wedding for Dora’s sake, but he wasn’t going to walk around his appointed chambers in them!

 

“Time to rise, Sir Phantom!” Dora called cheerily as she and a couple handmaidens burst through the doors unannounced.

 

“Eyaah! Learn to knock!” Danny cried out, holding his suit in front of his naked body to preserve some of his modesty. Incredibly embarrassed by so many girls being in the room with him such a state, only to be greeted by high-pitched giggles from the Ladies in Waiting.

 

“As I‘ve been told before” Dora brushed off his cry before scolding at the hazmat suit “You‘re not wearing that to breakfast and why are you in your human form?”

 

“Huh?” Danny blinked in confusion before looking over at a wall-mounted mirror to see he had transformed back to normal during the night “Oh… I can’t stay Ghost while sleeping” he explained before Going-Ghost only to be dragged behind the dressing-screen in the room by the ladies “Hay!”

 

“Hmm… I‘ll have to inform the Prince about that” Dora muttered to herself quietly before turning back to the screen “How‘s it coming along?”

 

“It look’s lovely on him, Princess!” Katherin, one of her ladies, called back from behind the divider.

 

“Why do I have to wear _bloomers_?! It‘s not like anyone‘s gonna see them, why can’t I wear my boxers?!”

 

“Because it‘s tradition, and you don’t want the Prince to be angry with me. Do you?” Dora asked sweetly, knowing she had him.

 

“No…” Danny sulked, being pulled out from behind the screen and revealing him to be wearing a simple green dress, not unlike Dora’s that was they were lucky to find in his size.

 

“Good! Now, let's go to the Feasting Hall to meet the Prince and break our fast, then we can start your Princess-training with etiquette!”

 

“ _Great_ …” Danny groaned while trailing after the Ghost Princess, feeling like a total fool. At least it wasn’t as bad as the baby-outfit he’d been forced to wear by Spectre.

 

* * *

 

Prince Aragon usually despised attending Council meetings, as of late, they had been filled with nothing but whispering rumours of rebellion and urgings for him to find a wife; nothing but a daily waste of time. It had been the same for decades and before that, it had been full of false news of his original betrothal having been spotted in the Ghost Zone. Nothing but false hope and whispers of coming wars.

 

But now there was actually important matters that need discussing.

 

“Good morn, Your Highness” the Councillor’s greeted him as he strode into the Privy Chamber, as always ignoring the dark sky outside that hadn’t signalled neither night nor day in centuries.

 

“Let us get this over with, I wish to break my fast with my new bride soon” Aragon sneered, sitting at the head of the table so the rest of the gathered Ghosts could sit.

 

“Speaking of which” the Head Bishop began “I didn’t see him during this morning prayers…” he stated judgmentally.

 

“The boy will begin attending tomorrow” Aragon growled, frustrated at the Bishop Ghost’s tone of voice. Hopefully, once the Curse was broken the power the Church had gained would diminish “He was in need of rest after out battle”

 

“Yes, and such a mighty battle it was” The Chamberlain nodded in approval “The small folk already speak of your betrothed's competence to protect the realm and the Minstrels are at this moment constructing a great ballad in your honour for defeating him”

 

“That is all well and good, but we must know his ancestry!” The elderly Treasurer Ghost demanded “Lord Plasmius maybe powerful, but he has hardly anything to offer as a Dowery! The boy must have some relatives residing in the Ghost Zone and we have to involve them with the negotiations”

 

“We must also ensure that his ancestry does not contain any undesirables” the Bishop nodded solemnly, the Curse would certainly not break if the Prince wed a descendant of a slave or Pagan. God forbid!

 

“We should request his records from the Observants” The Chancellor suggested.

 

“My bride isn’t fully dead” Aragon grunted, annoyed with the Councillors’ bickering: if he wished to wed the Halfa he would! To hell with his heritage! But they had a point; for all his power, Lord Plasmius had nothing to offer him physically since he resided in the Mortal Realm “The Observants won't release until his full-death”

 

“Should we send someone to gather the information from the Mortal Realm then?”

 

“Give the quest to Sir Loral” Aragon ordered while standing from his seat, ready to head for the Feasting Hall “Have the Royal Scribe go with him to find the right documents. They have three mortal days to complete this task or we continue without it”

 

* * *

 

Dora entered the Feasting hall to find her brother already sitting moodily at the high table, and greeted him calmly “Good morn, My Prince” she curtsied, gesturing for Danny to do the same only for him to wobble ungracefully while doing so “We‘ll work on that” she assured her now scolding brother before leading Danny to the long table.

 

Sitting down uncomfortably as two of the servants pulled out their chairs for them, Danny shifted nervously as he felt the weight of the Prince’s eyes watching his every move. Why did the creepy jerk have to stare? He already felt ridiculous and he didn’t need the Ghosts gawking to remind him of that.

 

“What?” Danny asked between gritted teeth after a couple minutes: he couldn’t concentrate on his breakfast with the Prince’s eyes trailing even the slightest move he made.

 

“You look rather fetching in a dress, for a boy” Aragon stated bluntly causing the teen to turn beet red.

 

“Thanks… I guess?” Danny muttered, not really sure if the elder meant it as a compliment or not.

Aragon _**had**_ meant it as a compliment, without it being too obvious since it wasn’t good for his image as a ruthless Ruler; he couldn’t be seen to be at all affectionate. Not even to his betrothed. Daniel did look good in the simple green gown and it made Aragon consider having one of his obligations in the contract to only wear feminine attire, or at least when Aragon demanded it of him “I have reset the date for the wedding for the Sunday of the Mortal Realm. Plenty of time for Dorathea to teach you everything you need to know. Right, Dorathea?” he growled lowly at his sister in warning, receiving a quick ‘Yes, my Prince’ in return.

 

“Excellent, I expect you to get straight to it: I have a busy day and do not have time for interruptions. Understood?” he demanded, finishing his lavished meal before standing and dismissing himself silently, leaving the two without a second glance.

 

Dorathea had better do a great job of training the Ghost boy than she had with the human or he _would_ have her head this time. He couldn’t afford for his subjects to see him as soft or weak for not punishing her for a second time, especially while this close to his ultimate goal. He could look past the first discretion since it ultimately gained him a bride so rare, but he wouldn’t put up with being humiliated twice!

 

“What did he mean by ‘Sunday in the Mortal Realm’?” Danny asked in confusion as he watched the moody Prince storm from the Hall.

 

“Time here stands still, Child” Dora explained sadly, gesturing to the darkness outside even though it was morning “It is always a Sunday her, so we will have to wait until mortal time matches our own before you wed”

 

“Uhh… Why?”

 

“Tradition mostly I suppose” Dora sighed “Royal Marriages take place on Sunday‘s mainly, they are the only marriages permitted on such a Holy day”

 

“But how do you know it’s a Sunday?” Danny asked, following the Princess’s lead by placing a napkin on his lap.

 

“Because that was the day we died” Dora stated bluntly causing the Halfa to blush in embarrassment for asking such a personal question. He maybe only half Ghost, but even he knew never to ask another Ghost about their death or mortal life.

 

“Sorry…”

 

“Think nothing of it. Now, let us begin your dining etiquette!”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“Keep your back straight, child!” Dora scolded, watching the teens every move with criticism “Good posture is essential to being a Princess”

 

“I‘m trying!” Danny groaned in annoyance just before catching his foot on his dress, sending him flying forwards onto the hard stone floor with a surprised squeak and slamming face first into said floor.

 

With a tired sigh, Dora crouched down to pick up the heavy book that had been perched on the Halfa’s head before the fall “It seems we are going to have to work on your grace as well as your posture” along with a hundred other things, she thought depressively. At least the boy was cooperative…

 

“You try walking with a book on your head while wearing a stupid tiara” Danny grumbled from his place on the floor in a sulking manner.

 

“A Princess does _not_ lounge on the ground like a peasant” Dora huffed, pulling Danny to his feet “They also do not pout”

 

“I‘m not pouting” Danny muttered, definitely _not_ pouting while doing so.

 

“Perhaps we should try with high-heels…” Dora pondered out loud, much to the teen's horror: she wanted to put him in _**heels**_ as well as a dress?! Did she not care about his male pride at all?!

 

“Why?!”

 

“Heels naturally improve one's posture” she explained casually, heading to the chambers large walk-in wardrobe and brought out a pair of green heels before gesturing for Danny to sit down so she could slip them on his feet.

 

It really concerned the teen that not only that they fit him _perfectly_ , but also the height of them. Why did they have a pair of heels in his size and _how_ did the Ghostly Princess know how big his feet were?! Deciding not to dwell on this disturbing mystery Danny stood from the chair only to be saved from falling once again by Dora steadying him. The sudden height change really threw him through a loop as Vertigo ran through him, he really should have prepared himself for it, but his natural clumsiness won and he fell back into the chair.

 

“Honestly, Child! It‘s only a pair of heels!” Dora scolded on annoyance “You can _**fly**_ , so I know you can deal with 2 and ½ inches!”

 

“That‘s different!” Danny scolded while blushing “I expect a sudden change in height when flying!”

 

“And you should have expected it with high-heels!” Dora stated with a roll of her red eyes “Honestly! It‘s in the name!”

 

“I‘m a boy, I don’t know anything about girly stuff!” Danny sulked, crossing his arms as he scolded up at her “The closest I‘ve come to this stuff is from Sam and my sister. You know from firsthand experience that Sam doesn’t **_do_** girly, and my sister is very private about this sort of thing”

 

“You‘re right” Dora sighed sadly, she hadn’t been thinking of him as a boy. Teenage boy’s have no clue about grace and being a Princess, she should be happy that he was even trying… “We should take this slowly” she nodded to herself before turning back to Danny “Unfortunately we only have a week to teach you the basic‘s _at least_ ”

 

“How about I try standing first?” Danny smiled in an apologetic way, feeling bad for snapping at her; It wasn’t her fault he had to learn all this after all. She was just as much of a victim to the situation as him.

 

“Yes… one must learn to stand before they can walk” Dora smiled. He was right; they’d been getting ahead of themselves and should really be taking baby-steps. Let's just hope they were fast steps, for her necks' sake.

 

 

* * *

 

He knew it wouldn’t work. Tucker knew they should have just used Sam’s connections to get them to Wisconsin and try to steal something of Vlad’s to rescue Danny right away, not get the Fenton’s to build a new Spector Speeder. He should have known as soon as Jazz come home from College for Danny’s birthday she would know something was wrong.

 

Now they had to deal with her ‘Over-Protective’ sister mode!

 

“Okay, I know something’s up, you guys! Did Danny really spend the night at yours, Tucker? Because it’s getting kinda late and I still haven’t seen him! He would at least say ‘Hi’ whenever I visit, even if he‘s busy” the 19 year old scolded, glaring down at her younger brothers best friends as they shifted nervously on Tucker’s bed. She’d not been happy to come home to celebrate her baby brothers sweet 16 only to find out no one had seen him in nearly 24 hours, and with Danny that meant something Ghost related was going on “I know how close you three are and how you would do anything to protect him. Even ** _lie_** …”

 

Tucker swallowed hard at the look the elder teen was giving him, it reminded him too much of the stares his own Mother would give him when she knew he’d done something wrong “… He‘s in the Ghost Zone!”

 

“Tucker!” Sam cried in outrage as the other caved under Jazz’s pressuring.

 

“Why?” Jazz stressed, her glare intensified “How?”

 

“The Pageant was a trap!”

 

“ _Tucker_!”

 

“Some Ghost Prince wanted a human wife, but he ended up taking Danny instead!”

 

“ _What?!_ ”

 

“ ** _Tucker!_** ”

 

“Why does he want Danny? And why haven’t you saved him yet?!” Jazz cried out, her face flustered with rage.

 

“He wants to marry someone that no one else could have” Tucker stammered out what Sam had tried to explain to him yesterday “The only reason we haven’t saved him is because the Spector Speeder‘s still there!”

 

“Why‘d you leave it?! Why was it even there?!”

 

“He took me first when I won the Pageant” Sam admitted in a sulking manner as she glared hatefully a Tucker for snitching “Danny was taken when he and Tucker came to save me”

 

That explained why her parents were in the lab making a new one, Jazz realized “But Danny‘s **_so_** strong. Why hasn’t he escaped?”

 

“The Ghost can turn into a Dragon” the male teen explained sadly “Danny couldn’t beat him so he made him a deal instead”

 

“He promised to marry him instead if we got set free” Sam sighed in defeat, crossing her arms with a scold “He‘s a damn idiot”

 

Jazz rubbed her eyes tiredly at the news, of course, her baby brother would do something like that; he’s so noble and self-sacrificing that he wouldn’t even _try_ to escape by himself “So your plan is to ** _what_**?” she stressed “To get my parents to build another Speeder? That could take weeks!”

 

“We‘ve got a backup plan!” Sam scolded in annoyance, stubbornly defending her decision “If Mr. and Mrs. Fenton take too long we‘re gonna steal something from Plasmius to save him!”

 

“Why would Vlad have anything like the Spector Speeder?!” Jazz yelled in frustration at the two teens idiocy “He can **_FLY_**! And it‘s not like he has any friends!”

 

“Oh…” Sam and Tucker paled in realization. Vlad was a Halfa like Danny, but unlike the other, he didn’t have any human friends who would need some sort of transportation in the Ghost Zone “So your parents really _are_ Danny‘s only hope for rescue” What a disturbing thought.

 

“What are we gonna tell them? They‘re going to wonder where Danny is eventually”

 

Jazz bit her lip in troubled thought, if Danny couldn’t escape and they couldn’t save him… she’d have to tell them. She would have to tell their parents about Danny, _everything_. If they knew the truth, she was certain they’d work faster to save him, but she couldn’t tell Sam and Tucker this. They’d never agree with her choice, but if this dragged on too long she wouldn’t **_have_** a choice.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

During his second day staying in the Medieval Realm of the Ghost Zone everything and everyone seemed to go completely insane. Everyone was so busy and lively that Danny began to mentally compare them to a hive of bees; everyone buzzing around the Castle on their own personal missions, from the lowest of servant to Prince Aragon himself. It was rather a juxtaposition compared to the still and solemn atmosphere it had been during the Morning Mass Dora had dragged him to earlier.

 

The only explanation he’d been given when asked was a rushed ‘Betrothal Ceremony’ from the Princess as she’d dragged him from the Chapel to the Seamstress for a dress fitting. The best he could guess was it was the equivalent to an engagement party, but with the fuss everyone was giving it he supposed it was considered a much bigger deal.

 

“Hold still, Child!” the Ghostly Seamstress scolded, poking Danny with a pin purposefully in punishment “I have never met someone who fidgets so before!”

 

“Ow!” Danny squeaked at the jabbing pain, rubbing his sore hip “How long do I have to stand here, Dora?” he pouted as the Seamstress continued her work with an annoyed grumble.

 

“Until the Lady Seamstress is done” the Princess stated bluntly, rolling her eyes at his childishness while keeping her attention on the gaggle of servants surrounding her; waiting for her decision on the decoration samples they held out for her that consisted of fabrics, flowers, garlands, etcetera. “Purple and white roses, and light purple for the drapes I think…” she began instructing before glancing over her shoulder at the grumpy-faced Halfa “If you hold still she will finish sooner, then we can head back to your chambers”

 

“For a break?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Of course not” Dora scoffed, dashing the teens hopes as she selected a dark green napkin over the gold ones “You have to learn your oaths for the ceremony!”

 

“I thought the oaths were for the wedding?”

 

“During the Betrothal Ceremony you will promise to marry him in front of the Nobility while during the Wedding you‘ll take your marriage-vows. It’s completely different, Sir Phantom”

 

It didn’t seem all that different to Danny, especially since how seriously everyone seemed to be taking it “If you say so…”

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the Mortal Realm at Fenton Works Maddie Fenton was growing slightly annoyed as time dragged on, glancing over at the empty place-setting she had put out for her youngest for lunch. She had no problem with her son having a social life, but she hated it when he wouldn’t even phone home to tell her that he wouldn’t need her to make him anything at meal times. It was such a waste.

 

Yes, she was happy that he wasn’t sneaking around trying to find out what she’d gotten him for his birthday like he normally would, but she would like him to come home at least _once_ during the weekend so she could make sure he ate something other than sweets and did his homework!

 

“Jazz, has Danny told you when he‘s getting home?”

 

At the question Jazz nearly dropped her fork as panic washed over her. Quickly getting a hold of herself, she shook her head in a fake casual manner and purposefully not looking her parents in the eye “No… Why?”

 

“He hasn’t been home since Friday” Maddie scolded.

 

“Um, well you know how Danny is” Jazz grinned in a strained, nervous manner as she tried to wave off their suspicions.

 

“Honestly, that boy…” Maddie frowned in irritation “You’d think he‘d at least come see you! I know he missed you while you were at college, but now you’re here he disappears with his friends!”

 

“I told you we should of put trackers in them, Mads” Jack stated happily between mouth-full’s of his own lunch “It would have been easy to do while they were babies”

 

“We‘re not putting tracking-chips in the children, Jack” Maddie sighed in a way that suggested she said it many times before, much to Jazz’s relief that her mom wouldn’t do such a thing but horror that this was a common conversation for them “I‘ll consider planting some in Danny‘s shoes if he doesn’t show up soon though…”

 

“Uh…” Jazz began nervously, hoping to come up with a reason for them _not_ to do that but was interrupted by a blaring alarm going off and flashing red lights flooding the kitchen.

 

“Ghost!” Jack cheered, jumping from his seat in excitement and pulling a bazooka from seemingly nowhere.

 

“What’s going on?!” Jazz cried over the sound, slapping her hands over her ears to block the siren as a screen descended from the ceiling and showed a map of Amity Park.

 

“The Ghost Alarm in City Halls been triggered!” Maddie grinned and pulled up the hood of her hazmat suit as she also pulled a weapon out of the same mysterious place as her husband.

 

“When did you install Ghost sensors in City Hall?!” Jazz called out as her parents sprinted towards the door.

 

“After Phantom took the Mayor hostage of course!” Jack replied as they disappeared out the front door, the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle flying past the window moments later.

 

“Wait!” Jazz cried, leaping out of her seat and ending up leaning halfway out the window calling after the RV “I don’t know how to turn any of the off!” she hollered over the deafening alarms.

 

* * *

 

“How be this a quest?” a flamboyant, Ghostly Knight scoffed dramatically as the last of the human’s fled screaming from the building.

 

“You are to retrieve valuable documents, items of great importance for the future of our kingdom” the Royal Scribe sighed in irritation as he searched through the town’s birth records, his ear-length bobbed hair bouncing as he shook his head and tossed more useless papers to the floor “Is that not a _worthy enough_ quest for you, Sir Loral?” he asked sarcastically.

 

“Of course not!” Sir Loral scoffed while flicking his long hair back theatrically, not noticing the young Scribes tone “Quests are great deeds that Minstral’s compose ballads to, not delivering some- …some parchments!”

 

“What of King Arthur’s quest for the Grail? Would you consider _that_ a ‘delivery’ because he didn’t vanquish a mighty beast or save a damsel in distress?”

 

“ _ **No**_! but that was the Mighty King Arthur! That man could of taken a _crap_ and there would be songs about it!”

 

“That‘s just _lovely_ …” the Scribe grimaced before pulling out the last document he needed from that section of the building “Right. We should head to the-”

 

“Freeze Ecto-Freaks!”

 

“At last!” Sir Loral cheered, drawing his sword gleefully as he turned to face the two brightly dressed humans who’d burst into the archive volt. A fight would make the mission more like a real quest! “The Mortal kingdom‘s Champions have come to duel!”

 

“Get away from those private and personal records that only greedy Government officials are aloud to snoop in, Ghost!” Jack cried, firing a shot at the robed Scribe; missing completely and hitting the cabinets close enough that the energy blast sent the Ghost flying back.

 

“Yes!” Jack grinned, fist-pumping the air in ‘victory’ while Maddie smiled encouragingly and patted his arm supportively.

 

“Well done, Sweety. Here, have a cookie” she praised him while handing him one from her pouch, he was trying after all, before pointing her own bazooka threateningly back at the advancing Knight.

 

“Enguard!” Loral shouted, swinging his ghostly blade at the two.

 

“Duck!”

 

“Where?” Jack asked only to be knocked down by his wife seconds before she back flipped away from the Knights strike.

 

“Let us flee, Sir Loral!” the young Scribe called to his partner as he picked himself up and quickly checked his satchel to make sure he hadn’t lost anything “The Halfa‘s parents Wedding certificate can wait! We should return to the Ghost Zone!”

 

“Nonsense, Julious!” Loral snorted, sending an ecto-blast towards the orange-clad mortal “These swine need to be punished for attacking an unarmed opponent! It be un-chivalrous!”

 

“No. You should return to whence you came!” Maddie cried, jumping out from behind a cabinet where she’d been waiting for the bazooka to charge, and firing off two shots in quick succession. Each shot creating small portals next to the Ghosts; sucking them back into the Ghost Zone. Just in the nick of time as the Knight sword stopped inches from her husbands face.

 

“Nooooooo!…” the Ghostly Knight cried dramatically while Julious merely squeaked in surprise.

 

“Ha!” Maddie grinned, shouldering her bazooka before helping Jack to his feet.

 

“We showed them!” he cheered, swinging Maddie around happily in victory “Now they‘ll think twice before trying to steal the Town’s personal records!”

 

“…Oh no” Maddie muttered in realisation, looking around the paper littered room in shock “Oh, fluffer-nutter!” she cursed. Why did she always have to act so rashly in the heat of the moment?!

 

“What is it, Honey?”

 

“They still have the documents!”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

To say Vlad Masters was surprised when he returned to his recently rebuilt mansion from a long day at his company only to find a Ghost dressed in Medieval messenger-wear waiting for him just in front of his Ghost Portal in his secret basement laboratory was an understatement.

 

“I do hope you have a good reason for invading my home uninvited” Vlad stated calmly before transforming into his Ghost form with a dark glare “For your own sake”

 

The Medieval Ghost merely blinked at him in a blank manner before unrolling his scroll “Vladimer Plasmius. You have been cordially invited to the Royal Castle of the Medieval Kingdome to negotiate the Marriage-Contract between his Royal Highness and Sir Daniel Phantom. As the only other of Sir Phantom‘s kind, his Royal Highness bestows upon you the parental rights as Sir Phantom‘s guardian during the remaining time before the wedding. His Highness requests your presents tomorrow at noon for the Betrothal Ceremony and to discuss the Holy Union.” he finished in a droning tone before rolling the scroll back up and handing it over to the speechless Billionaire.

 

“…Who did you say Daniel was… Marrying?” Vlad choked out after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Daniel was getting _married_ _?_ The boy was only turning 16 on Tuesday! Only a child! He couldn’t get married, especially to some Ghost Vlad hasn’t even met or approved of!

 

“His Royal Highness, Prince Aragon Mattingly of the Medieval Kingdom”

 

A _MAN_? His should-be son was going to marry a man?! He didn’t even know Daniel was gay! He’d thought Daniel was going to get together with that Manson girl he was always with, but he supposed it made sense since the girl wasn’t exactly feminine in nature.

 

“A Prince, you say?” Vlad hummed, reading the scroll for himself. At least it was someone of high-standing, a much better choice than some rude little human girl at least. But it still suspicious since he knew Daniel was too childish to normally consider marriage; he couldn’t even hold down a long-term girlfriend as far as he knew. But at the same time Vlad couldn’t help but feel rather pleased with being considered Daniel’s official guardian by the Ghost Zone. If only his Little Badger felt the same way, hopefully by being with this Prince the boy would start accepting him as a father-figure.

 

“Yes” the messenger stated blankly before reaching into his satchel and handing the Halfa another scroll “Here is the official invitation to show the castle guards and a map to the Kingdome. Good-day Sir” he bowed lazily before heading back into the Ghost Zone through Vlad’s portal.

 

With a scoff, Vlad tossed the map to the side as if he didn’t know his way around the Ghost Zone! He’d made a detailed map of his own and memorized it years ago! But what he did need to do was cancel all of his appointments for the next few days and research Medieval traditions and marriages, he would need to know as much as he could so he wasn’t walking into the situation blind.

 

* * *

 

“One, two, three. One, two, three and skip!” Dora chanted over the soft music as she taught Danny their kingdoms traditional dance. Their left hands clasped together high above their heads as they spun in a circle “Use your right hand to lift your gown slightly. It‘ll make it easier for you to move”

 

“Right” Danny nodded quickly, lifting his skirt up just above his ankles and found Dora’s works to be correct; it no longer obstructed his legs movements or threatened to trip him anymore. He was just happy that the Ghost Princess wasn’t making him do it in heels. It was hard enough without them, but he could at least walk in the damn things now.

 

“Am I gonna have to do this with your brother?” Danny asked with a wince at the mental image of him stepping on the temperamental Prince’s toes.

 

“Of course not” Dora laughed off his concerns, letting go of Danny’s hand before each of them span in individual circles, clapping and began the dance again “This is a dance for women. Besides, a betrothed couple are forbidden from dancing; it is considered a temptation”

 

_‘Temptation for what?’_ Danny wondered before turning back to his main concern “Then why are you teaching me? I‘m a guy!”

 

“It‘s traditional for the Bride to dance with the Ladies of the Court during the celebrations”

 

_‘Damn it’_ the teen pouted mentally, hoping there weren't too many women he had to dance with as the Ladies in Waiting finally finished playing their instruments and Dora stepped back before curtseying, which he tried to imitate.

 

“That won't do” Dora ‘tsked’ with a shake of the head “But at least your dancing is acceptable” she smiled encouragingly at him before ushering he Ladies out of the parlour “Your curtsey is _atrocious_ , however”

 

“Well it‘s not something we had to learn in school” Danny responded sarcastically with a shrug.

 

“Ah, yes. Because you paid ** _so_** much attention during your schooling” she grinned cheekily.

 

“Oh, **_ha-ha_**. Very funny”

 

“Those who say ‘ha-ha’ are those who are not witty enough to come up with a response” Dora stated “A lady always has a cunning response. All we have is our words, so we must use them wisely”

 

“Well at least witty-banter is something I‘m good at”

 

“Yes, but you cannot be insulting” Dora explained, approaching Danny with the tomb she’d used while teaching him to walk gracefully “A Lady must be charming with her wit, to sway a man is to do so with sweet words”

 

“ ‘Sweet’ isn’t really my thing” Danny admitted “My banter is more of a defense”

 

“Well sweet charm shall be your new defense” Dora stated before balancing the heavy book on the teen’s head “Now, the curtsey is all about balance something you are thankfully improving upon”

 

“Don’t you people ever just _read_ a book?” Danny grumbled, reaching up and shifting the tomb to balance it on his tiara better.

 

“Your tutoring in the arts will begin after the wedding”

 

“I have to study too?!”

 

“A Princess has to be well versed in all of the arts” Dora smirked at his unhappy cry “Now, for the curtsey. Keep your head up, back straight, arms out and now slowly slide your left foot back”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Francia?” Prince Aragon asked in mild surprise at the nervous Royal Scribe’s findings as he revealed to them to the Privy Council.

 

“Yes, your highness” Julious stuttered under the elder Ghost’s scrutiny “We were able to track Sir Phantom‘s ancestry back to French colonists through his mother's bloodline”

 

“New world colonists?” the Treasurer scoffed “Peasants‘, most likely”

 

“But from a Roman Catholic nation” the Bishop stated, his withered face pulled into a pleased expression.

 

“Neither of which truly matter” the Chamberlain sighed in irritation before turning back to the jumpy Scribe with a gesture to continue.

 

“Um, the documents I was able to gather a lacking in details” Julious stammered, shuffling the papers in his arms clumsily “But I was able to trace the lineage back to a minor French Lord. Of course, this is only speculation as the original documents were destroyed to protect his heirs from the Revolution…”

 

“We should assume Sir Phantom is the descendant of this minor Lord and trace his ancestry and contact any of his line still residing in the Medieval Francia Kingdom. Do you agree, Your Majesty?”

 

“Let it be done” Aragon nodded with an uninterested wave of his bony hand.

 

“Well, um! I assumed you may request this of me, so I, umm…” Julious stammered, rummaging around in his satchel before pulling out more parchment scrolls “…Did so already?”

 

Aragon gave the Scribe a dead-stare, unsure if he should be furious at his galore to assume anything or pleased with him for saving time and sparing him from having to attend another Council meeting. So instead of doing either he just waved his hand as a signal for him to share his findings.

 

“I actually was able to trace the minor Lord‘s heritage back to the House of Valois, Your Highness. To a cousin of King Charles VII”

 

“He‘s a descendant of Royalty?” Aragon asked with utter pleasure at the idea.

 

“A distant relation if the documents are correct, yes, Your Majesty”

 

“I shall contact the King of Francia immediately” the Chancellor grinned, producing writing equipment seemingly from nowhere in his hurried glee.

 

Ugh, ‘King’ John III, Aragon grimaced. As the only blood relative of Franch Royalty, the Bastard love-child of Charles VI, he’d been crowned by the desperate nobility as soon as he’d entered the Ghost Zone. The idea of dealing with such an ill-bred man and his pompous Queen was horrid, he almost wished to deal with the Halfa’s mortal parents rather than _them_. Almost.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Vlad couldn’t say he’d spent much time in the Medieval part of the Ghost Zone, just enough to know where it was when looking and which Kingdom was which, but once arriving through the gate-like portal to the Prince’s lands he almost kicked himself for never building an alliance previously. Only truly powerful Ghosts where able to create lairs of such magnitude and grandeur.

 

The Castle in itself was large and intimidating, mainly due to its dark Gothic architecture that the Halfa could appreciate. Ancient Europe truly had some of the most creative designs.

 

Touching down in front of the Castles mote, the Billionaire was greeted by the menacing sight of an Archer and Executioner Ghosts blocking his path “Honestly” Vlad clicked his tongue in annoyance, completely unimpressed by their aggressive figures “Would you two kindly step aside, I _was_ invited and would hate to be late for my appointment” he snorted, holding out the invitation-scroll the messenger had given him.

 

Unlike his Little Badger, _he_  was a man of sophistication and would rather not rush to violence when confronted, that’s not to say he wouldn’t fight to get what he wanted if denied.

 

With a deep sounding growl, the two bulking Ghosts parted, allowing the Billionaire room to pass.

 

Slipping the scroll back into his cape, Vlad gave the guards a ‘grateful’ nod before making his way across the drawbridge over the wide mote and into the Castles large courtyard. Unlike outside the walls, inside was the pinnacle of activity; Ghosts of all shapes and sizes were rushing around decorating the area with garlands, assembling stages, arenas, and tilt yards. They were preparing for the Betrothal celebration.

 

“Lord Plasmius?” a brightly dressed manservant asked as he approached the Halfa, exiting the castles tall, arched doors that were opened by a pair of armored guards.

 

“Good Morning” Vlad greeted the shorted spirit as he stepped through the doorway proudly, meeting him halfway “I hope his Highness is ready for me”

 

“Unfortunately, we are still waiting on King John‘s party to arrive so negotiations have been delayed until then” the manservant apologized “But your quarters have already been prepared, so if you wish to settle in and enjoy some hospitality before the meeting that can be arranged”

 

“Hmm… I see” Vlad scolded “Is there any chance of seeing young Daniel?”

 

“My apologies, Lord Plasmius” the Ghost bowed lowly “But Sir Phantom is currently being prepared for tomorrows ceremony and Princess Dorathea has ordered there to be no interruptions‘”

 

“Of cause, how silly of me. The Little Badger must be terribly busy. Perhaps a tour of the Castle and a glass of wine till the meeting?” Vlad smiled forcefully. If he couldn’t see Daniel he might as well get a better understanding of where his Little Badger will be living and ruling from now on.

 

* * *

 

 

Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Maddie could feel it in her bones and it was a feeling she’d become accustomed to over the last couple years and it usually had something to do with her youngest child.

 

Danny hadn’t gone to school today and she hadn’t seen him since Friday. The only reason she knew he wasn’t at school was because they had called her when he didn’t turn up to class. If he and his friends had skipped school together like she suspected, she would have to call Sam and Tucker’s parents so they could all go looking for them, or if Danny had skipped on his own those two were bound to know why.

 

“Honestly! That boy…” she scoffed after hanging-up on the Principal.

 

“Something wrong, Maddie-kins?” Jack asked, looking over at her and away from hiss needle-point. “Is it a Ghost?!” he grinned, pulling out the Fenton Bazooka in excitement as he waited for the alarms to go off again.

 

“No, it‘s Danny! He didn’t go to school this morning!” Maddie scolded.

 

“Him and Tucker probably slept-in after playing video games all night” Jack waved off her annoyance at their son, sitting back down and picking up his needle-point. Danny was a teenager, these things happened. Not that he wouldn’t put on a good show of annoyance and disappointment when the boy got home.

 

“That‘s no excuse, Jack! He knew he had school today, yet he stayed out all weekend! Without permission, might I add!” she growled. She was sick of Danny’s behavior lately; shirking his chores, falling grades, and never being home. At first she’d assumed it was just a rebellious phase, but it had nearly been two years since it had begun and he was only getting worse!

 

“Why don’t you call Tucker‘s parents and ask if they‘ve left for school yet?”

 

“Good idea, Sweety” Maddie agreed, patting her husbands head before picking up the house phone again and dialing the Foley residence.

 

**_“Hello?”_** a female voice answered after only a couple rings, letting Maddie know it was Tucker’s mother which confused her: if she was home surely she would have made sure the boys got to school.

 

“Morning, Angela. It‘s Maddie Fenton, I was just wondering if the boys have headed to school yet?”

 

**_“What do you mean ‘Boys’?”_** Angela asked in a very confused tone, causing Maddie to frown in concern _**“Tucker left hours ago, but if you mean Danny; I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen him in about a week. Why?”**_

 

Maddie’s blood seemed to boil in fury and freeze in fear all at once. This was the last straw, Danny hadn’t been home in three nights and had his friends cover for him. He’d done a lot over the last couple years, but this was going too far! That boy was in _so_ much trouble!

 

Gritting her teeth so not to snap at the innocent woman, Maddie took a deep breath before responding “Because Sam and Tucker told me he was stating over at your house all weekend”

 

**_“…Excuse me?”_** Angela muttered, obviously anger raising in her own voice.

 

“Tucker and San lied about where Danny was all weekend”

 

**_“…I‘ll call Samantha‘s parents”_** Angela growled while Maddie nodded in understanding.

 

“We‘ll meet you at the school” Maddie stated before hanging up the phone “Jack, get in the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle! I‘ll get Jazz!” she ordered as she headed up the stairs.

 

“Where are we going, Maddie-kins?” Jack asked in surprised confusion, throwing down his needle-point once again.

 

“To find out where our son is!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jazz stood back helplessly as she watched the six enraged parents chew into Sam and Tucker in Principal Ishiyama’s office. Having been pulled out of class to be scolded by the furious adults Sam was holding out strong against the interrogation; pleading the 5th, but Jazz could see Tucker was nearly ready to break as he stared at his mothers glare fearfully, not unlike how he’d been when Jazz had grilled him about her brother 48 hours before, and Sam could see it too.

 

“Tucker…” Sam growled warningly, glaring at him sideways.

 

“Tuckerman Foley” his mother demanded, crossing her arms as she stared down at him. Much more intimidating then Sam could ever hope to be.

 

Wincing at the use of his full name, Tucker began to sweat as he glanced between each of the scolding females, panicking. Biting his lip, he tried to think quickly; he couldn’t tell them the truth but they’d been caught in a lie! “D-Danny-!”

 

“Tucker!” Sam screeched.

 

“Where‘s Danny, son?” his father, Maurice, stressed seriously as Sam’s mother shushed her.

 

“He was taken by a Ghost!” he admitted causing his and Sam’s parents to roll their eyes in disbelief.

 

“A Ghost!” Jack barked, whipping out his ecto-gun “An ectoplasmic scum kidnapped my son?!”

 

“Stop lying, Tucker” Angela scolded darkly.

 

“It‘s true” Sam grumbled, knowing Tucker wouldn’t be able to stop now so she’d better do some damage-control “It happened after the Pageant”

 

“My baby‘s been in the ghoulish hand of a Ghost since _Friday _ and you weren’t going to tell us?!” Maddie gasped in horror “Why?!”

 

“We tried to rescue him” Tucker whispered under his breath, but the adults still caught it.

 

“By yourselves?! Why!? You’re just children!” Jeremy Manson scolded in his un-intimidating voice, terrified that his little princess went chasing after a Ghost.

 

“We thought we could handle it” Tucker blushed. After all the Ghosts he’d helped Danny fight; Dan, Vlad, and Pariah Dark just to name a few, he didn’t think a Ghost like Aragon would be able to stop them. It was kinda embarrassing…

 

“Where did it take Danny?” Maddie demanded before it suddenly dawned on her: they’d told her a Ghost had stolen the Spector Speeder the same day Danny was apparently taken “…He‘s in the Ghost Zone, isn’t he?! You two lost the Speeder trying to save him? Why didn’t you tell us right away?!”

 

“There‘s no time for this, Sweety!” Jack cried out, cocking his gun before sprinting for the door “We have to go save Danny from that un-dead creep!”

 

As she followed her parents out of the office, Jazz gave the two teens a meaningful look as if to say ‘I told you so’ before leaving. They should of know Danny’s absence would be noticed but had chosen to put off telling anyone in hopes that the situation would somehow sort itself out on its own without them getting into trouble, as teenagers tended to do.

 

If they’d told her parents right away they would already have over two days head start on building something to save Danny in. But now her little brother would spend even longer in the hands of some Ghost who wanted to marry him!

 

* * *

 

 

 

Prince Aragon hated dealing with King John, so he rarely invited the foreign King to any celebrations or attended one’s he was invited to, usually sending a representative instead. The last time he himself saw the other royal was during his first child’s christening.

  
  
The man was a self-entitled flamboyant fool, so when the obnoxious sound of trumpets echoed through Aragon’s study widow from the courtyard below it signaled to the Prince without a doubt that the Fancia court party had arrived.

 

After a couple minutes of sourly waiting, a light knock rapped on the studies door followed by one of the manservant opening it and announcing his visitor “My Prince, I present Lord Plasmius”

 

Vlad couldn’t say what he was expecting, but the Ghostly Prince sitting behind a desk with cold looking blue skin, bright red eyes and a pronounced jaw wasn’t it. He really hadn’t expected this to be Daniel’s type, with his lanky gray hair and skinny frame. Vlad had thought his Little Badger’s type would be more approachable and softer, maybe he was missing something here…

 

“At last!” Aragon growled, waving his bony hand to a comfortable looking chair in front of his desk “And John?”

 

“Being escorted by the Lord Chancellor as we speak, Your Majesty” the manservant bowed before being waved away by the impatient Prince.

 

“Come sit so we may begin the negotiations. We have much to get done before the morn!”

 

Suppressing the urge to ‘kill’ the spoilt Prince for his rudeness, Vlad made his way over and sat down stiffly “In a hurry are we, Prince Aragon?”

 

“Of course” Aragon scolded, tapping his spidery fingers on his desk impatiently as he glared at the still closed door “This meeting has already been postponed due to King John‘s tardiness and it needs to be done before the Betrothal ceremony tomorrow”

 

“King John?”

 

“Yes, unfortunately,” Aragon growled under his breath “My men were able to trace my Bride's lineage back to the House of Valois and as King John is the only blood relative to that line in the Ghost Zone he has been given partial guardianship to Daniel along with yourself”

 

So his belove Madeline was related to medieval Royalty? What a pleasant surprise “I do not recall a ‘King John’ from the Valois line of succession”

 

“Bastard son of Charles VI” Aragon sneered.

 

As if speaking his name summoned him, the door to the private study flew open dramatically as the King sauntered in accompanied by his personal trumpeters and an exasperated-looking Lord Chancellor.

 

“Prince Aragon~! It is not the most wondrous of days?~” the King pranced over to the outraged Aragon’s desk before sitting in the empty seat next to Vlad in a flurry of exaggerated movement “To finally join our houses, how absolutely marvelous!”

 

“King John” Aragon grimaced in greeting, waving over the Chancellor to a small stool in the back to begin taking note of the contract “May I introduce the noble Lord Plasmius, my intendeds Godfather”

 

“It‘s a pleasure” Vlad lied smoothly.

 

“Yes, yes, your intended” John grinned, changing the course of the conversation eagerly “You should know, My Prince, that if you want to wed one of my kin you had only needed asked and I would of let you have a pick of my daughters!” he laughed “No need to scour for a distant relative!”

 

Aragon sneered at the implications, he would have nothing to do with the man at all if he had his way, never mind his menagerie of beastly offspring “Indeed… Shall we begin?”

 

“Of course” Vlad nodded sourly, crossing his legs gracefully, relaxing into his chair since he knew this would take a while and he might as well make himself comfortable “Since I doubt we need to waste time with planning the ceremony, from what I saw upon touring the castle, so why don’t we skip that and discuss Daniel‘s dowry?”

 

“Agreed”

 

“Well from your own research the boy can’t be considered royalty” King John began much to the annoyance of the others, they could all tell he was already trying to lower the dowry price “He‘s the equivalent to a Lord at best”

 

“Yes, but Daniel‘s status as a Halfa makes him a rare find than any noble and that makes him valuable” Vlad scoffed before turning back to the Prince “I am not wealthy in the way of Ghostly currency, but I do own a substantial amount of land. I offer my lair territory as well as Daniel’s” it wasn’t as if he used it and he highly doubted Daniel even knew he owned any territory since it took Vlad over a decade to find out about his own.

 

“All of it?” Aragon asked in surprise while John’s jaw dropped in horror: realizing that he would have to make an equal contribution to the dowry.

 

“Except for where I keep my Portal to the mortal realm, you may have all of my Ghostly territories” Vlad nodded, listening as the gleeful Chancellor in the back hurried to write his offer down.

 

“And you, My King?” Aragon smirked, lacing his long blue fingers together as he looked at the flustered foreign King.

 

“100.000 crowns? In gold and jewels?” John suggested weakly, obviously not sure if his own treasury could suffer the loss, especially not for a distant relation he had never even seen. But he knew it would be worth it in the long-run since it ensured a strong alliance, an alliance desperately needed since Aragon would gain even more power with his new lands and immediate rise in status from a Prince to a King.

 

“Excellent” Aragon smirked “So we are all in agreement concerning the dowry?”

 

“I suppose…”

 

“Wonderful” Aragon nodded, obviously please with the outcome, especially since he hadn’t planned to take part in the tradition originally “Now for the Bride-Price. 800 ounces of silver each should suffice, don’t you agree?”

 

“800?!” John scoffed in indignation.

 

“Well, you said he was the equivalent of a Lord and not royalty yourself, Did you not?” Aragon smirked darkly.

 

“As generous as the offer is, Your Highness, I have no need for such things” Vlad mused “In exchange, I wish only that you provide me access to your libraries, archives and historical records”

 

“May I inquire as to why?” Aragon scolded suspiciously.

 

“I have always had a fascination for Medieval Europe. Access to your information is bound to satisfy my curiosities” Vlad smiled charmingly, waving off the Prince’s concerns‘.

 

“I suppose that‘s acceptable” the scolding Prince agreed reluctantly. He knew knowledge was power, but he couldn’t really deny the request since in the eyes of his council it would seem more than agreeable, especially to his shrewd Treasurer. “Lastly we must agree on the rights and obligations”

 

“You must treat Daniel right” Vlad quickly stated for the Prince’s first obligation; he saw the boy as his would-be son after all so of course, he wanted him to be treated well.

 

“He will be treated like a Queen should, what else would you have of me?!”

 

“I _adore_ history, as I have already stated, and I know exactly how women were considered during the Middle-Ages” Vlad explained bluntly “I want him to have the same rights as a Prince since he _is_ male and that includes training to improve his Ghost powers”

 

“You would have my future Queen **_fight_**?!” Aragon cried out in disbelief; a submissive partner exhibiting acts of _violence_? Scandalous! Even the witless King John seemed a gasp in horror at the suggestion.

 

“Not fight” Vlad snorted in annoyance “Simply keep himself in shape. One of the reasons you‘re marrying Daniel is for his strength, is it not? It would be a shame for such potential to go to waste”

 

The Prince wrinkled his crooked nose at the question. Yes, it _was_ one of the reasons he wished to marry the young Halfa, so he supposed he would have to find somewhere for his Bride to train privately “Fine, but the boy _has_ to be subservient to me at all times, obey me, and perform all duties required of my wife, including baring me an heir”

 

“Ahh, yes…” Vlad winced at the last demand. He knew all about how Ghosts reproduced, but that didn’t mean he was comfortable with the idea of his Little Badger taking part in such activities “I will have to have a word with Daniel about the subject of an heir **_before_ ** the ceremony”

 

“And why is that?” Aragon scolded, thinking the boy would object and maybe even fight him over having an heir.

 

“Well, Daniel _is_ rather young…”

 

“He is 15, 16 by the morn. A perfectly rational age to bare young!”

 

“Not anymore actually. These days a child isn’t allowed to have intercourse until 18 in our country” he explained, much to the others surprise and dismay “This means they don’t learn about such things until later, so I highly expect he‘s a virgin”

 

_‘Virgin?…’_ Aragon’s eyes widened at the admission. In his time boys of his Brides age were hardly ever virginal and he’d expected it to be the same with Phantom. The discovery only made the young Halfa incredibly more valuable. Turning to his Chancellor with a defeated sigh, Aragon could feel King John’s pleased grin bearing down on him from where he sat “Double the offered Bride-price to his Highness” he grunted before turning his attention back to the elder Halfa “… I think you speaking to him about such things is inappropriate. I‘ll have my sister, Princess Dorathea, speak with him about it”

 

“I guess that‘s alright” Vlad agreed happily, not really wanting to have the ‘talk’ with Daniel, definitely not about homosexual ‘Birds and the Bees’ and he truly doubted his Little Badger would even listen or believe him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

  
After receiving a visit from the Royal Messenger, Dora left Danny in the care of her Ladies as she headed to her brother's private study in response to his summons. What could the Prince possibly want now? It was already getting late and she had far too much to do before tomorrows ceremony to be constantly interrupted for unimportant tasks and questions.

 

Knocking softly, Dora entered once called in only to be greeted by the unpleasant sight of King John and Lord Plasmius sitting across from her brother, drinking goblets of wine in overly pleased and smug manners.

 

“…You called for me, my Prince?”

 

“Don‘t skulk by the door, Dorathea!” Aragon scolded, waving her in as he handed a parchment to the Lord Chancellor who stood beside him “Step forwards!”

 

“Apologies, my Prince” she nodded, approaching the desk with a curtsy to the four men.

 

“May I ask who this charming young Lady is?” Vlad asked as he stood to greet her with a swarve kiss to the back of her hand.

 

“My sister, Princess Dorathea” Aragon stated offhandedly, his attention focused mainly on his Lord Chancellor “Have this taken to the Keeper of the Privy Seal” he ordered the elderly Ghost.

 

“It‘s a pleasure, Lord Plasmius” Dora curtsied once again politely as the Chancellor floated past her and out of the study “I have heard of you in the valiant tales of Sir Phantom”

 

“And to you, my Lady” Vlad nodded with a strained smile “I shouldn’t be surprised that my name follows young Daniels in stories. The lad's escapades have made him a household name, after all” he said, downplaying it, trying to make it seem as though the only reason Danny was better known than himself was that he didn’t know how to be subtle. When in reality, Dora knew it was because the younger Halfa had achieved more in the last couple years than Plasmius had in over 20 of them.

 

“Dorathea! How far along are we in preparations?”

 

“Sir Phantom and I have covered the basic‘s needed to make a good impression during the festivities. He is currently in his parlor with my Ladies, they are going over dinner etiquette at the moment” she stated, turning her attention to the Prince “The Seamstress has been working all day on his gown and should be done by the morrow. The invitations have been sent, the servants have finished preparing the feasting hall and the kitchen staff will be working night and day to be ready” she smiled proudly as Vlad took his seat.

 

“Excellent” Aragon nodded “The marital contract is complete so all that needs to be done is the ceremonies and celebration”

 

“Of course, my Prince”

 

“And for your sake, this better go better than the last time!”

 

“You have nothing to fear, my Prince!” Dora nodded frantically “Sir Phantom is very agreeable and will make no such scene as the human did!”

 

“Good. I also need you to make sure he knows what to expect during the consummation”

 

“Excuse me?…” Dora squeaked in surprise, yes she had expected this task to be her responsibility, but she hadn’t expected her brother to know that the young Halfa would need such instructions.

 

“Prepare him for the wedding night!” Aragon barked, hating to repeat himself. He couldn’t have the boy not knowing what was expected of him and trying to fight him during the consummation, a fleeing bride wouldn’t give a good impression of their to-be King to his subjects. He would not be made a fool of again.

 

“As you wish” Dora quickly nodded, making herself seem small and submissive as possible to appease her brothers temper; not wanting to awaken the Dragon.

 

“Will you be attending the festivities, my Lords?” she asked, hoping to steer the attention away from herself, but also wondering if she needed to re-arrange the seating plan… again.

 

“I and my Queen would never miss the chance to celebrate!” King John cheered, raising his goblet drunkenly.

 

“Of course I‘ll attend! I couldn’t possibly miss my Little Badgers big day, now could I?” Vlad smiled ‘charmingly’.

 

“Quite right, Sir” Dora nodded politely, suppressing the urge to gage before dismissing herself from the study “Good day to you. I shall return to Sir Phantom and… inform him of his wifely duties”

 

“Yes. On your way” Aragon snorted, waving her away while keeping his attention on his guests.

 

* * *

 

 

  
When Dora arrived back at Danny’s solar, after taking a quick side trip to the Castles Library, she was greeted by the unusual sight of her Ladies in Waiting gathered around the boy giggling as he pulled faces in a hand-held mirror. “Sir Phantom!” she scolded, startling the group and receiving guilty looks as she marched into the room and slammed the borrowed book down on the table in front of the teen “What do you think you are doing?! Royalty does _not_ make such grotesque expressions!”

 

“Umm…” Danny muttered nervously, putting down the mirror “Practicing how to smile?…”

 

Sighing tiredly, Dora pulled up a seat next to the Halfa and waved away her Ladies “And I see that my Ladies have made ‘great’ strides in teaching you this” she stated sarcastically.

 

“It wasn’t their fault! Besides, we finished basic table manners and smiling wasn’t exactly hard” Danny shrugged “We were just having fun” it was the _only_ fun he’d had since coming here.

 

“I suppose that’s alright, but I beg you not to allow my brother to find out about you doing such things”

 

“I‘ll be careful” Danny grinned before becoming concerned by Dora’s serious expression and even he could tell it wasn’t because of him pulling faces to amuse her Ladies “So… What are we learning next?” he asked nervously glancing down at the book she’d brought with her.

 

“I need to explain to you about the most important part of the wedding ceremony: the consummation” she stated professionally, her hands sweating as she tried to remember how her mother explained it to her so long ago “Now you have to understand that without this the marriage isn’t considered legal”

 

“Consu- what?” Danny asked in utter confusion at the odd word, not liking how the Princess acted like it was some important ritual or something of grave importance.

 

“What do you know about the creation of children, Sir Phantom?”

 

* * *

 


End file.
